With the widespread expansion of both wired and wireless telecommunications, a litany of wired and wireless computing devices have been developed. One example of the expansion of wired telecommunications can now be seen in family homes. In particular, many homes have multiple wired computing devices (e.g., computers, printers, etc.), which has increased home networking in order to couple such devices together. Currently, one type of technology has been developed to enable home networking of devices through employment of the ordinary telephone lines already in homes today without interfering with ordinary telephone service. In particular, such technology maps an Ethernet technology on top of the existing telephone wiring in the home. Accordingly, the signals for this data network are at a frequency that does not interfere with the frequency for voice on the telephone lines. Moreover, many such wired computing devices are coupled to larger networks (e.g., wide area networks such as the Internet) to communicate with remote servers and computers.
With regard to wireless telecommunications, wireless-computing devices have been developed, which include cellular telephones, wireless modems on computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). As a result of the number of wireless devices, BLUETOOTH™ technology has been developed to standardize short-range radio communications among such wireless devices. The BLUETOOTH™ technology includes a standard for short-range transmission of digital voice and data, which has been defined and formalized by the BLUETOOTH™ Special Interest Group whose members include INTEL® and IBM®. Moreover, the standards for BLUETOOTH™ have been promulgated in “Specification of the Bluetooth™ System”, Version 1.0B, December, 1999.
However, while wired and wireless telecommunications continues to expand, currently, there is a lack of integration of multiple wireless and wired devices in order to provide for connectivity among such devices.